


Here We Stand

by KatNovella



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Comedy, Disney, F/M, Fanfiction, Humor, Ice, Jelsa - Freeform, Romantic Comedy, Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatNovella/pseuds/KatNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Elsdan was a young child he always admired the girl, Jacqueline, he'd see outside in the streets playing and giggling with all the other children. He wished that one day he could meet her but he knew his powers would only frighten her. (Originally Published November 3, 2014 on Quotev)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Let Her In

Elsdan laid restless under his sheets unable to drift into deep sleep, he then let out a soft sigh and climbed out of his bed. Elsdan teetered over to the windowsill and stood on his tippy toes peering outside the windows. His eyes grew in amazement, "Snow!" he thought. He continued to peer outside as the white flakes fell to ground and children grabbing the white powder crafting it into white compact balls. A young woman with snow white hair, ice blue eyes, a navy blue hoodie, and dirt brown pants wielding a staff peeked out behind a house throwing a snowball at an unsuspecting child with glee. "Who's she? And why is she bare foot in the middle of winter?!" Elsdan thought.

The child whom the young woman took fire at, turned around and his troubled facial expression slowly turned into enormous grin. "Jacqueline's here! She's here everybody!" he shouted. Jacqueline revealed herself behind the house scratching the back of her head saying, "Aw. You blew my cover little dude." All of the children shouted and hollered in glee as they gathered around the mysterious young woman. She patted and hugged each and everyone of the little children and turned to meet eyes with Elsdan watching from his windowsill. Jacqueline let out a wink and Elsdan became nervous knowing he had been acknowledged. He crouched down and leaned against his bedroom wall under his window. "She saw me." he said. Elsdan sat there for several moments, his heart racing. He then picked himself up and crawled back into bed thinking to himself before drifting into a deep sleep, "Maybe one day I could meet her."

The following morning was a chilly one and all of Arendelle was covered in a blanket of heavy white snow. Anthony approached Elsdan's door with a slight frown on his face. He raised his hand and curled it into a knocking gesture, he hesitated for a moment but proceeded to knock on the closed door. "Elsdan? Do you wanna build a snowman?" asked Anthony. "Go away, Anthony." Elsdan responded. Anthony let out a sigh, "Okay, bye." Elsdan felt guilty shutting his younger brother Anthony out but he knew this was for the best. After all, it was his own powers that injured Anthony and nearly got him killed. Elsdan frowned and silently seepedseeped against his bedroom door.

That very night Elsdan found himself restless once again in his bed. Because of his inability to fall asleep he decided to ponder over to his window. Elsdan looked outside the window and found that the streets of Arendelle were completely  empty. "Where are you?" he thought. He looked long and hard but no matter what he did he couldn't find the mysterious woman from the previous evening. Just as Elsdan had became disappointed and decided to return back to bed he heard something. A tapping sound. He looked around the room in confusion and shrugged it off after a few moments. Then he heard it again. Elsdan turned around in astonishment and attracted his attention towards the window. He unlatched the window and poked his head outside. "Hi!" shouted a voice.


	2. Snow and Ice

"Hi!" shouted a voice. Elsdan fell to the floor, his heart beating faster and faster from the scare. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Elsdan regains his shaky vision and grabs the extended hand. "Y-you are?!" he stutters. "The name's Jacqueline." she states. "What's yours?" Elsdan looks at her in complete astonishment, "M-mine?" he points at himself. "Of course little dude."

"I'm Elsdan, the prince of Arendelle." he says. "No way. You're a prince? Never met one of you before. I saw you peering out your window last night so I thought I'd drop by and introduce myself." Jacqueline's eyes wander the room curiously. "You should probably leave." Elsdan tells her. "Huh? Why's that?" she asks. "I-I don't want to end up hurting you." Jacqueline looks at him frowning, "There's no way you could hurt me." Elsdan's eyes stare down at the floor. "I've got powers like nobody else. I hurt my brother because of them."

Jacqueline squints her eyes and squats down to meet his eyes and puts her hands on his shoulders. "What kind of powers?" she asks him. Elsdan steps back and takes a deep breath and with a swish of his hand snowflakes begin to fall to his bedroom floor. "Holy snowflakes! You can do that too!" she shouts excitingly. "Do wha-" And before he can finish his sentence he is lifted off the ground into a massive bear hug. "I'm not alone! No, you're not alone!"

Hardly able to breathe, Elsdan manages to make out a few words, "What do you mean?" Jacqueline places him back on the floor and adjusts her hair. "Heh heh, sorry about that. But just watch this." She squats down and makes a snowball form in her hand in just a matter of seconds. "See? We're both the same. I bring winter and joy to hundreds of little children all over the world." Elsdan looks at her in complete and utter shock. "Something wrong?" she asks. His facial expression of total shock turns into a bright and joyful smile. " I can't believe it." he thought.


	3. Conceal, Don't Feel

It had been years since Elsdan had spoke with Jacqueline and he was beginning to doubt his own vague memories of her. He was grown now and decided maybe it was for the best to forget about her. It was the day of his coronation and he awoke with heavy bags under his eyes. Elsdan's and Anthony's parents were dead and he was afraid of the outcome of his coronation day. He let out a heavy sigh and swung his legs over the side of his bed. Elsdan got up and walked over to his bedroom window and whispered, "Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know."

It was now the middle of afternoon and there was a knock at Elsdan's bedroom door. "Are you ready my highness?" said a servant. Elsdan opened his bedroom door to greet the servant. "Yes. Open the gates." he said. The servant simply nodded and went off to follow his orders. Everyone gathered in the church for Elsdan's coronation. He was nervous and Anthony was excited for his older brother. Just as Elsdan began to pick up the scepter the priest said, "The gloves." Elsdan looked up in response, "Oh, right." He took off his gloves and set them down gently, he was shaking but maintained his composure. Elsdan then picked up the scepter and faced the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, your king Elsdan of Arendelle." announced the priest. The excited  crowd stood shouting and clapping for their new king. Elsdan looked down and noticed ice beginning to form around the scepter, he hesitated and set the scepter down. He pulled his gloves on and smiled and waved at the crowd.

The coronation ball was now in progress and Elsdan watched as his people danced, laughed, and conversed. He noticed Anthony standing nearby and decided to try to speak with him. "Hi." he said. Anthony looked around in complete confusion and then pointed to himself, "Are you talking to me?" he asked. "Of course, who else?" laughed Elsdan. Anthony turns to face his body towards his brother. "Well it's just we...we haven't talked in a while." Elsdan frowns. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be." says Anthony looking straight at the people dancing. Elsdan looks at him and lets out a sigh. "It's a great party isn't it?" he asks. "I suppose." answers Elsdan. "If only it was always like this." said Anthony.


	4. Out Into the Cold

"If only it was always like this." said Anthony. An older woman approaches the two brothers, "Duchess of Weselton, your majesty." She curtsies and opens her mouth once again to speak, "May I have the honor of a dance, King Elsdan?" He hesitates for a moment but speaks as soon as he finds the words. "Uh...I'm actually quite busy at the moment, but I'm sure my brother would be more than happy to oblige." The Duchess smiles, "Splendid!" And before Anthony can comply he is whisked off to the dance floor.

Jacqueline peaks out from behind a curtain for a mere second in curiosity and pokes her head back in. "Coronation day, huh? You've really grown since I've been gone." she whispers to herself. Elsdan continues watching over the party and his brother, Anthony, comes back to greet him. "Gee, thanks for putting me out there like that." Elsdan chuckles in response to his brother's ongoing complaints. "Some brother you are." Elsdan wipes his teary eyes, "Okay okay, I'm sorry. Who's this?" A woman with red hair and green eyes steps out from behind Anthony with a wide grin on her face. Anthony takes in a deep breath and says, "Elsdan, this is Hana. Hana this is my older brother, Elsdan. And...well....we were wondering if you'd bless our marriage."

Elsdan's face is now very serious and he can't believe what his brother just said to him. "Excuse me? Marriage? You want my blessing? You two only just met, Anthony. You can't just marry someone you only just met and you don't deserve my blessing." Elsdan begins to exit the room when Anthony stops him. "It's true love, Elsdan! Why don't you understand?!" Elsdan spins around in anguish, "True love? Anthony you don't even know what true love is." He turns around once more and begins to exit the room once again. "Party's over. Close the gates." he orders a servant. Anthony's voice becomes louder and more projected, "What do you even know about true love, Elsdan?! You shut everyone out from your life and locked yourself away!" Elsdan now enraged with fiery turns quickly and swings his arm across. "Enough!" he screams. Dozens of pieces of spiky ice enclose around him. The whole crowd begins shouting and screaming nasty names at Elsdan. Not knowing what to do or where do go, Elsdan panics and runs out the door, accidentally freezes the water fountain, and shoots out across the lake freezing it as he cuts across.


	5. He'll Let It Go

"I wonder if he still remembers me." Jacqueline said to herself. She let out a heavy sigh as she flew over the town of Arendelle, she attracted her attention toward the frozen lake. "Woah! What the what?" Jacqueline flew down and landed on the frozen lake. "It is frozen. If I didn't do this then...Elsdan."

Elsdan was infuriated and decided he wasn't ever going to go back to Arendelle ever again. "Let them get married, let them rule over Arendelle." he thought. "Go ahead, Anthony. You don't need my blessing." Elsdan approached a cliff and created an elegant bridge to take him up to the higher patch of land. When he made it to the higher patch of land he stomped his foot on the ground and began to create himself his own icy palace. The floor, the stairs, the walls, the balcony, and even the chandlier were all made out of ice. After he was done making his icy palace he transformed his outfit into a suit made out ice.

Jacqueline gently landed on the white snow that covered the ground next to Elsdan's icy bridge. She walked across the icy bridge and approached the ginormous ice palace. "Holy snowflakes! H-he made this?" she said to herself. Jacqueline went up to the doors, opened them precariously, and entered the main entrance. Elsdan made his way down the stairs thinking the wind had blown the doors open. As he met eyes with young guardian of winter his eyes grew in astonishment and he stopped halfway down the stairs. "Hiya, little dude." she waved. "You know the last time I saw you you could make snowflakes fall in thin air, but would you look at this. You're really amazing, Elsdan."

Elsdan continuing walking down the stairs and his walking pace suddenly changes to running. He runs to meet Jacqueline and instantly picks her up into a massive bear hug. "Can't...breathe." she states. "I missed you so much. I was beginning to doubt myself." said Elsdan. "You're not mad?" she asks. He sets her firmly back onto the floor and places his hands on her shoulders. "I'll let it go."


	6. Long Time, No See

"You're not mad?" she asks. He sets her firmly back onto the floor and places his hands on her shoulders. "I'll let it go." Jacqueline looks him straight in the eye for a matter of seconds and burst into laughter. "Pfft...ha ha ha ha!" Elsdan now annoyed asks, "What's so funny?" Jacqueline manages to sustain her composure. "I'm sorry. It just sounded kinda cheesy." she states. "Cheesy? How so?" he asks. "I don't know," she answers. "so, why'd you run away?" she asks. "Ugh, why'd I run away? Why'd you leave?" argues Elsdan. Jacqueline frowns, feeling a bit agitated by his comment. "Come on, Elsdan. Don't do this to me. I left because the guardians and I had something important to take care of." Elsdan sighs, "I'm sorry. I'm just really upset right now. Anthony wanted me to bless his marriage to this woman he just met and then we got into an argument. Now everyone in Arendelle including Anthony is afraid of me." Jacqueline looks up at him, " I see. And now you're afraid of what'll happen if you do go back."

"Exactly, and that's why I won't be going back to Arendelle any time soon." says Elsdan. "So, you're having trouble controlling your powers. I could help you, you know? And we can both go back to Arendelle together and patch things up. What do you say?" Elsdan turns his head and looks straight into her eyes. "You're awfully short aren't you." he smiles. "Come on! I'm being serious here!" yells Jacqueline. "Alright, alright. Sounds like a plan." he laughs. "Honestly, Elsdan...I'm...not that short, you know." Elsdan begins making his way back upstairs with Jacqueline following close behind. "I'm not short." she comments stubbornly. He pats her on the head and says, "Of course you're not."


	7. Warm Hugs

Jacqueline smiles, "You worked hard little dude. Well done." Jacqueline makes her way across the icy floor floor and crouches down by Elsdan. She raises her hand to his cheek and Elsdan nods awake and meets his gaze with Jaqueline's. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." she states. Jacqueline blushes, pulls back her hand, and as she begins to stand back up she is pulled back down into a tight embrace.

The sun shines across the frozen land and four figures make their way across an icy peak. "And you're for sure your brother went this way, right?" asks a woman. "Yes, Krista I'm sure. I think." answers Anthony. Krista lets out a heavy sigh, " I sure hope you know where we're going. My ice business is sitting on thin ice right now, literally." A female snowman walks between Anthony and Krista, "Hi!" Anthony screams and jumps into Krista's arms. "Who are you?" asks Krista. "Oh, hi everyone! I'm Ola and I like warm hugs." Krista sets Anthony back onto the ground and looks oddly at the talking snowman. "And you are?" Ola asks Anthony. "Anthony." The female snowman whispers to Anthony, "Uh huh, and who's the funky looking donkey over there?" "That's Svea." she responds. "Yeah and who's the reindeer?"


	8. You Can Trust Me

He pats her on the head and says, "Of course you're not." Jacqueline pouts and they continue up the staircase until they reach a massive, open room with a enormous snowflake pattern on the floor. "I still can't believe you did this, Elsdan." comments Jacqueline. "Yeah, well you and me both." replies Elsdan. "Anyways, the sooner you learn how to control your powers the sooner we can go back to Arendelle and straighten things out. And after that's settled you can rule over your people as King of Arendelle. Has a nice ring to it too." she chuckles. "I...I'm not even sure if I even want return back to Arendelle. I'd much rather prefer to stay here with you." states Elsdan. Jacqueline blushes in response to statement. "D-don't be silly, Elsdan. You don't want to stay here with me for the rest of your life. I-I mean it's not I don't want that i-it's just...your kingdom and all."

"Like I said, Anthony'll take care of the kingdom. He'll be able to handle...probably even better than I could." Elsdan's eyes look to the floor filled with melancholy. "Nonsense. Elsdan, you will learn to control your powers and I'll be the one to teach you." Jacqueline's voice is full aspiration and confidence. "Okay." Elsdan replies. "Good. Now close your eyes and face that back wall over there." she demands. "What? Why?" Elsdan asks hesitantly. "Just do it, you can trust me." she replies.

"Fine." he sighs then closes his eyes gently. "Okay, good. Now picture this, it's your brother, Anthony, and he looks rather happy. He's walking with a woman and they approach you-" Elsdan interrupts, "Wait. Hold on-" Jacqueline interrupts him before he continue, "Shhh! Just listen! Anyways, as I was saying, they approach you and Anthony asks for your blessing-" Before Jacqueline can continue, Elsdan shoots a large spear of ice at the wall he's facing and it bounces off. It heads towards Jacqueline and she ducks before it can make impact. "U-um yeah. That may have no been the best example, I must admit." 

"You don't say?" Elsdan barks. "It's all a part of self control. When you feel like you're about to blow your top and go out of control just think of something positive." she states. "Alright." he replies. "Now just close your eyes again and think of what I told you." The next morning Jacqueline yawns and enters the massive room once more. She notices Elsdan lying propped up against one of the icy walls and the layers of ice lying all over the floor. Jacqueline smiles, "You worked hard little dude. Well done."


	9. The Ice Palace

"Uh, Anthony. You might want to see this." says Krista as she stares in awe. Anthony comes to stand beside her and his eyes meet what she's looking at. An glorious ice palace sitting comfortably upon a mountain can be seen in the distance. "Huh, I didn't see that. He must be in there." says Anthony. "Didn't see it? It's a building constructed out of ice!" yells Krista. "Hey look! There's a staircase across!" shouts Anthony. "Are you even listening to me?" she sighs.

The group makes their way up the icy staircase leading up to the frozen palace. They swing open the doors of the palace and enter the main room hesitantly. "Elsdan!" Anthony calls. Elsdan peers over a railing at the top of the stairs. "Anthony? What are you doing here?" Jacqueline comes out from behind Elsdan. "Is that your brother?" she asks. "We're here to take you back to Arendelle." Elsdan squints. "Take me back? I don't wanna go back." Jacqueline looks up at Elsdan with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Elsdan..."

Anthony begins to go up the frozen stairs trying to convince his brother to return home. "Just hear me out, Elsdan. Please." he pleads. "No, Anthony. I can't. Just go." Ola comes running into the room to go stand beside Anthony. "Hi, I'm Ola and I like warm hugs!" she shouts. "You made a snowman come to life too." Jacqueline laughs. "I made you? And you're alive?" asks Elsdan. "I guess so...I think." she answers. "She's just like the one we made when we were little and we can be that close again. Please come back to Arendelle."

"No. I don't want to hurt anyone. You should go back where you belong and live you're life. I won't be alone here, I've got Jacqueline." he reaches out and grabs Jacqueline's hand. "Elsdan, please you-" Anthony cuts off as Elsdan turns his back to his brother and begins to make his way up a staircase going up to a higher level. "Elsdan, you should listen to your brother." states Jacqueline. "Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow!" shouts Anthony.


	10. A Never-ending Winter

Elsdan stops in his tracks. "What?" he asks. "You kind set off a never-ending winter everywhere."  answers Anthony. "You're kidding, right?" Elsdan stomps down the stairs. "He's right...when I followed you here snow starting falling rapidly in Arendelle." states Jacqueline. "It's okay though. You can just come back and unfreeze it." Anthony assures. Elsdan crosses his arms. "I can't. I don't know how." Jacqueline sighs and turns to Anthony. "We're still working on it." she smiles hesitantly. "Come on, Elsdan. We can go back and fix this winter together." he pleads.

As Elsdan begins to turn his back to Anthony and run up to higher lever once more, Anthony yells "You made this winter and I'm sure you could fix it too if you only tried!" Now infuriated by his brother's remark, Elsdan spins around and swings his arm out causing a blast of ice to shoot out and hit Anthony in the chest. Anthony stumbles to the ground and Krista rushes into the room. "Anthony! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" she scrambles across the room to help him back onto his feet.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." he answers. "Who's- never mind. You need to go." spouts Elsdan. "I'm not leaving without you." he argues. "Yes you are!" Elsdan brings his hand forward and creates a giant snow monster appear in front of Anthony, Krista, and Ola. The giant snow monster picks them up and throws them outside the into the snow. Anthony enraged picks up some snow and compacts it into a small ball. "Woah. What are you doing?" asks Krista. "It's not very nice to throw people!" Anthony throws the snowball at the snow monster and after it makes contact the monster runs straight in there direction.


	11. A Snowball Fight for Two

Anthony, Krista, and Ola all land in a soft yet deep pile of snow at the bottom of a cliff. "You couldn't let it go could you?" groans Krista. "Hey, that snow monster got what he deserved." Anthony argues. Krista sighs, "Whatever you say, Anthony."

"Do you really think that was for the best, Elsdan?" asks Jacqueline. "Of course it was.  I've already caused too much pain and trouble for everyone. Going back with him would be pointless." he answers. She sighs, "Yes, but...oh things were so much simpler when you were younger. Oh! Remember when I used to take you outside in the middle of the night to have a snowball fight?" Elsdan grins, "Yeah and you'd always win." Jacqueline elbows him and chuckles. "That's not true. You won....once." she teases. "Are you challenging me to a snowball fight?" asks Elsdan. "Who knows? Maybe I am." She then saunters towards the front doors of the ice palace, opens them and steps outside into the cold snow. The wind closes the doors behind her and Elsdan follows after. As he opens the palace doors a snowball smacks him right in the face. "Oh, now it's on!" he shouts. "Bring it little dude!" she shouts back. One after another snowballs are tossed back and forth, back and fourth. Both Elsdan and Jacqueline continue this for what seems to be hours until finally the two become exhausted. "Good match." Jacqueline pants. "Yeah, but who won?" asks Elsdan. "I'd say we're about equal," she giggles, "I wish things could stay like this." she states. "What do you mean?" he states. "You know? I wish we could spend more time together like this, Elsdan. We used to have so much fun together. Wait, what am I-" Elsdan smiles and hugs Jacqueline tightly. "I know what you mean. Let's stay like this...for just a little while longer."


End file.
